i hate him, but i love you
by lavanderecca
Summary: uhm... this story is when, Ryuuzaki wants to break up Ryoma and Sakuno. And Pair Sakuno with Kevin. Join forces with Nanjiroh. Please read!
1. Breaking up

**A story about Ryoma and Sakuno, when Ryuuzaki sensei separated the two. Join forces with Nanjiroh Echizen. **

**Will Echizen Survive, when Sakuno's dating Kevin?**

**--**

**Ryuuzaki: Sakuno.**

**Sakuno: Nani?**

**Ryuuzaki: I think you should break up with Echizen now.**

**Sakuno: Why?!**

**Ryuuzaki: I think Kevin is much better with you.**

**Sakuno: But I hate Kevin. He is such a brat!**

**Ryuuzaki: That is not true! Kevin is a strong tennis player and you will learn much better about tennis than Echizen.**

**Sakuno: **_**Yada.**_

**Ryuuzaki: I am sorry Sakuno. But if you won't **_**break up**_** with Echizen. I might force his father that he will go **_**back**_** to America.**

**Sakuno: Why are you doing this!?**

**Ryuuzaki: It's also for your own **_**sake**_**.**

**Sakuno: For **_**me**_**? Or for**_** you.**_

**(walk outSakuno)**

**(Dialing the number of Ryoma)**

**Sakuno: R...yo-ma?**

**Ryoma: I know **_**everything**_** what are the things that you told about me.**

**Sakuno: I didnt **_**tell**_** anything.**

**Ryoma: Just **_**shut up**_** and live your happy life with Kevin!**

**(put down the phone)**

**Sakuno: Why is **_**every single thing is destroyed**_**. What did I do to make him **_**hate**_** me? (crying)**

**knock. knock. kncok.**

**Sakuno: Come in.**

**Ryuuzaki: Sakuno. Are you **_**alright**_**?**

**Sakuno: Do you think I am alright?**

**Ryuuzaki: Sakuno, I'd like you to **_**fetch**_** Kevin in the airport this time.**

**Sakuno: Hai. Oba-chan.**

**Ryuuzaki: I am sorry Sakuno.**

**Sakuno: Daigobu.**

**Ryuuzaki: I am going to tell you now. Why is it **_**set-up**_**.**

**Sakuno: Why?**

**Ryuuzaki: ...because Nanjiroh **_**say**_** so.**

**Sakuno: You **_**liar**_** why is the father of Ryoma in this **_**problem**_**?!**

**Ryuuzaki: Cu'z he say so. That if Ryoma will have a **_**relationship**_** with someone at this age. He might not **_**concentrate**_** in playing the **_**tennis**_**.**

**Sakuno: So... for shor he is saying that I am a **_**trouble some**_** person?**

**Ryuuzaki: Um.**

**Sakuno: At least that**_** reason**_** is **_**worth it**_**.**

**Ryuuzaki: I think **_**you**_** should**_** fetch**_** Kevin now.**

**Sakuno: Yes. (smiled)**

**In the airport...**

**Kevin: Ah! Are you Sakuno?**

**Sakuno: Hai. "How are you".**

**Kevin: Waw. "You know how to speak English." It's really rare to see person like **_**you**_**.**

**Sakuno: Arigat. "Can you understand Japanese?"**

**Kevin: Baka! You can talk ti me in **_**Japanese**_**. I can understand **_**it**_**.**

**Sakuno: Thanks. So shall **_**we go now**_**?**

**Kevin:"My pleasure."**

**At the Taxi...**

**Kevin: Hey. Sakuno. You didnt introduce yourself yet. In introducing you must say your age, hobbies, and who do you want to be in the future.**

**Sakuno: Is it really **_**needed**_**?**

**Kevin: Yes.**

**Sakuno: Ok. Watashi wa Ryuuzaki Sakuno. I am 14 years old. And in the future... I want to be... (whisper) Ryoma's **_**wife**_**. **

**Kevin: What did you **_**say**_**? Gome, but I didn't hear you.**

**Sakuno: I said it already. And no redo. Haha. Now it's your turn.**

**Kevin: Ok. "I am Kevin Smith" and I am also 14 years old. At time passes I would like to be a **_**pro**_** in **_**tennis**_**."**

**Sakuno: Kevin your such a cheater using english. I only understand your name.**

**Kevin: Hahaha You're **_**funny**_** Sakuno.**

**Sakuno: No, youre wrong. My life is ruined.**

**Kevin: Are you really that **_**sad **_**today?**

**Sakuno: Yes.**

**At home...**

**Ryuuzaki: Ok. Were going to have a **_**party**_** for Kevin. Who had to visit here and study too at Seigaku. Sakuno call the **_**others**_** including **_**him**_**.**

**Sakuno: Hai. Oba-chan.**

**Kevin: Is it really not a **_**problem **_**to you?**

**Sakuno: No. Daigobu. Kevin.**

**After some time...**

**Ding Dong.**

**Sakuno and Kevin: Welcome.**

**All: Yay!**

**Eiji: Kevin! Sooo long.**

**Momo: Right. How have you been?**

**Kevin: "Momo you haven't change a bit."**

**Momo: Hey! Don't speak English. I can't understand it that much.**

**Fuji: It has been so long.**

**Tomoka: Yay! Sakuno! Are you okay?**

**Sakuno: Baka. I'm just the same.**

**Kevin: Ah.**_** Ryoma**_**! So wanna battle?**

**Ryoma: Iye. I'm not in the mood. Hn. "Please don't bother me." My father just push me to come here and bring some food home.**

**Ryuuzaki: Ok. That perverted old man.**

**Eiji: Ne, Echizen.**

**Ryoma: Hn**

**Eiji: Why haven't you talking to Sakuno the whole time.**

**Momo: Yeah. Senpai is right you two are so **_**close**_** last **_**time**_**.**

**--**

**That's all for now. I will still continue it.**

**Dont worry for the people who like it.**

**See you!**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. 2 kisses in one night

**The continuation of the story I just made a while ago...**

**hope you will like it!**

**--**

**Recap: Last Chapter... Eiji found out that they didn't talk the whole time so he ask. And that time Kevin came to Japan and was going to live there for a year or two. And when that time Ryoma and Sakuno broke. So what's going to happen? Will Ryoma or Sakuno survive or suffer?**

**--NOW BACK--**

**Ryoma: Nani? I told you that I am not in the mood today. So obviuolsy I am not talking to anybody.**

**Eiji: Ah. Your'e kinda right chibi!**

**Inui: But it is kinda fishy...**

**Kaidoh: It is always simple Inui senpai.**

**Kevin: Ne, lower your voice down.**

**Fuji: Kevin is right it is already dark.**

**Horio: This food is delicous! **

**Kawamura: I'm glad you like the sushi I made.**

**Momo: You're right it is delicous!**

**After the Party...**

**Oishi: It's best if we all go home now.**

**Eiji: Your'e right Oishi. It's really dark now.**

**Kevin: You wait I'm just going to call someone. An old friend of course.**

**Recca: Kevin! What do you want again?!**

**Kevin: Do you see them? They are my friends please take them for a ride.**

**Recca: If you say so Kevin. Please hop in mina.**

**Kawamura: Are you sure it won't be a bother?**

**Horio: Why would it be anyway!**

**Fuji: If you say so.**

**Momo: Who are you anyway?**

**Recca: Ah. Gome, Watashi wa Ericca Syuske.**

**Inui: Ah. So your'e the another sister of Fuji but just a step sister.**

**Recca: Yep. I'm glad you know me.**

**Kaidoh: Fuji senpai you have a sister?**

**Fuji: Ah. Let's go now Ericca.**

**Recca: I told you! Call me Recca.**

**Fuji: Yada. Or you might be grounded changing your name.**

**Recca: Gome nasai One-chan.**

**Eiji: Ne Fuji-kun is scary.**

**Oishi: Right. **

**Recca: Then, let's go.**

**Ryoma: I'm not coming. I'm going home all by my self. Bye.**

**Eiji: Bye bye!**

**Fuji: I will now close the door.**

**Boom!**

**Ryuuzaki: Where's Ryoma?**

**Kevin: He left.**

**Ryuuzaki: He left the food. Sakuno!**

**Sakuno: Nani?**

**Ryuuzaki: Give this back to Ryoma. He might be still near.**

**Sakuno: Yes. Grandma.**

**Kevin: I'll come with you.**

**Sakuno: Iye. No please I don't need assistance.**

**Kevin:"If you say so."**

**Sakuno: I'll be going now.**

**Kevin: Good luck.**

**Sakuno: Arigato Kevin.**

**Bike... Riding...**

**Sakuno: Ah! Ryoma(shouts)!**

**Ryoma: (whispher) that voice! Sakuno? Nani?**

**Sakuno: Oba-chan said I should bring this back to you because you left it.**

**Ryoma: Arigato. Hn.**

**Sakuno: Ryoma.**

**Ryoma: Hn.**

**Sakuno: I am SORRY.**

**Ryoma: it's Okay. I wish you luck Sakuno. **

**Sakuno: Arigato. But I ... (shock)**

**sakuno was kiss bye ryoma at the chicks**

**Ryoma: Time to say goodbye Sakuno.**

**Sakuno: Ryoma. Daisuke! Even if you already hate me. I still love you. Even though my pair was Kevin... I won't love him not the time when I love you. Goodbye now Ryoma.**

**Ryoma: ...Sakuno...**

**Ding Dong.**

**Kevin: "Coming"**

**Sakuno: Tadaima.**

**Kevin:"Welcome back." Hey, I think I know what made you sad today.**

**Sakuno: What? **

**Kevin: Its about me right. Destroying your life with Ryoma. I am sorry.**

**Sakuno: It's not your fault. Do not worry.**

**Kevin: Your'e so kind Sakuno. **

**kisses sakuno at the chicks too**

**Kevin: Goodnight.**

**Sakuno: (shock) Goo..dni--gh-t t...oo**

**KRIIKRIIIKRIIIKRIIING!!**

**Kevin: Eh? "It's alerady 6:00am?!**

**Sakuno: bangs the door Why did you shout?**

**Kevin: Is 6:00 am too early in going to school?**

**Sakuno: Geez. No.**

**Kevin: Eh?! Gomenasai Sakuno.**

**Sakuno: Daigobu.**

**meanwhile...**

**Sakuno: Hayaku! Kevin. Or we'll be late!**

**Kevin: "I am sorry."**

**Sakuno: Stop speaking in emglish.**

**Kevin. Sorry.**

**bRmmmBrmm,...**

**cough, cough, cough**

**Recca: Your'e late. Hayaku. And jump in!**

**Kevin: Arigato. Come on Sakuno!  
Sakuno: I have to fetch Tomo-chan.**

**Recca: Don't worry we'll fetch her.**

**Sakuno: Arigato. Ericca.**

**Recca: Call me Recca.**

**Sakuno: Ah. Okay.**

**10 min later.**

**Tomoka: Eh. Sakuno?! **

**Recca: Hop in Tomoka.**

**Tomoka: Yep. Thanks. Call me Tomo-chan, Ericca.**

**Recca: Recca.**

**Tomoka: Gome.**

**Recca: It's okay.**

**Sakuno: Are you okay Recca?**

**Recca: Ok. Hey. Did Ryoma kiss you in the chick yesterday?**

**Sakuno: Eh!?**

**--TBC--**

**That's the end of chapter 2!**

**sorry for the inconvinience!  
Later DuDes!**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
